An Electrifying Birthday Surprise
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: Today is Clemont's birthday, and he's looking forward to a day full of cake, presents, and love. Little does he know, a certain someone is planning a surprise for the blonde Gym Leader. Will Clemont have a good birthday? Read on to find out! GeekChic Shipping. I do not own Pokémon.


(Clemont's POV)

Today is May 25th, which means it's also my birthday. Today I turn 16 years old. I hope I get a lemon cake with vanilla frosting. I hope my sister and friends remembered about today. This journey is still ongoing, and I still remember that my birthday last year was celebrated in Coumarine City.

We're in a Pokémon Center where we had spent the night.

Bonnie is still cute as ever, and she still likes pretty and cute things. I always think my sister is going to be a Pokémon Breeder, but that's nothing but wishful thinking. She says she wants to be a Gym Leader like me. I'm flattered that she looks up to me like she does, but I still know for a fact she will make a better Pokémon breeder or even a Pokémon Center nurse. She loves taking care of Pokémon, especially her Dedenne.

Serena is sleeping close to me, Pancham curled up next to her. These days, we're spending lots of time together, and we've been dating for a year. She's so cute, and she's just as beautiful whenever she sleeps or practices her Showcase routines, or even when she battles. I love her and I know she loves me.

Ash is awake and Pikachu's grooming himself like normal. What can I say about Ash? Well, the day we met in Lumiose City, I knew he was a good trainer from the minute I saw him. The determination in his eyes said it all. To this day, I know he would have owed me for saving his life, but I really didn't think that was necessary. That battle was enough.

Well, enough about them, it's time to start the day.

* * *

The sun peeks through the windows of the Pokémon Center that Clemont, Ash, Bonnie, and Serena spent the night in. Bonnie walks over to her big brother, who's still asleep on one of the beds in the room that the four of them shared. She jumps on the bed, Dedenne in her arms.

"Come on, big brother! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Bonnie says, bouncing all over the bed like a kid on too much sugar.

"Denne!" Dedenne says in reply.

Clemont groans in annoyance, and sits up, rubbing his eyes. "Bonnie…" Clemont says to his sister, looking at her. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Come on, Clemont! You don't know what day it is?" Bonnie says, smiling at her brother.

"I don't know, to be honest." Clemont says. "What day is it?"

"Today's your birthday!" Bonnie says, smiling.

"It is?" Clemont asks his sister as he climbs out of bed.

"Of course it is! Today's May 25th!" Bonnie says, holding Dedenne in her arms.

"Den-denne!" Dedenne says in response.

Clemont smiles and hugs Bonnie. He knew his sister would remember his birthday.

* * *

Serena wakes up to see the brother and sister duo hugging, and her eyes shoot open in realization as if she knows something special happens today.

"What day is it?" she asks Pancham, who has also just woken up.

"Pan-cham, pan!" Pancham says, showing Serena a calendar on the wall, the date May 25th circled in blue ink and a picture of Clemont's face and a birthday cake next to said date.

"Oh, no!" Serena exclaims. "Today's Clemont's birthday! I haven't planned anything! I haven't gotten him a present! I didn't even make him a cake!"

"What do you mean you didn't plan anything?" Ash asks Serena.

"I've been so wrapped up in Showcase practice that I haven't had time to plan anything for Clemont's birthday!" Serena says, still looking panicked.

"Clemont's gonna think you forgot all about his birthday if you don't do something for him today." Ash says, placing his cap on his head. "You know he loves you very much, Serena. But today, you might just have to prove it to him."

"I will. I feel so stupid, forgetting about his birthday like this." Serena says, looking down at her feet and feeling ashamed.

* * *

After getting dressed, Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash were in the lobby, Ash talking to Professor Oak on the video phone and Bonnie and Clemont finishing up their breakfast.

"So, Ash, my boy, what's on your agenda today?" Professor Oak asks him.

"Well, today is Clemont's birthday." Ash says, smiling. "We're heading to a small town not too far from Anistar City."

"How wonderful! What are you doing to celebrate Clemont's birthday?" Professor Oak asks Ash.

"Well, I don't know, exactly. Maybe we'll have a small party or something." Ash says, a little unsure. "We have a long way to go today, so I better get ready."

"Okay, Ash, have fun and be safe!" Professor Oak says as he hangs up. Ash walks away from the phone and goes to the dining area, where Clemont and Bonnie have already finished their breakfast, which was pancakes and milk. Ash looks around for Serena.

"Where's Serena?" Ash asks Clemont, who's wiping the milk mustache off his upper lip.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her, I saw her in our room." Clemont says. "It's strange, though. She didn't wish me a happy birthday. I wonder if she even remembered my birthday."

"I'm sure she's going to remember sometime today, big brother." Bonnie says, patting her brother's hand.

"De-denne, denne!" Dedenne chimes in as she softly licks Clemont's hand.

"Chespin-che!" Chespin says, coming out of his Poke Ball at the sound of his trainer's worried tone of voice.

"Oh, hi, Chespin." Clemont says, picking Chespin up.

"Clemont, we should get going if we're going to get to Dendemille Town before lunch." Ash says as Pikachu hops on his shoulder.

"What about Serena?" Clemont asks Ash. "We shouldn't leave without her."

"She'll catch up, Clemont. For now, we need to go." Ash says.

"Well, okay, if you say so." Clemont says, snatching up his backpack. "Come on, Bonnie."

Bonnie stands up and puts Dedenne in her little yellow purse, then she follows Ash and Clemont out the door.

* * *

Serena runs into the lobby, looking around for Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy." Serena says. "Where did my friends go?"

"You just missed them, Serena. They left a few minutes ago, saying they needed to get to Dendemille Town." Nurse Joy replies. "You might need to catch up with them."

"Oh, no! They left without me!" Serena says, running off as she hopes that she will catch up to her friends eventually.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clemont is looking sad as he walks with Ash and Bonnie.

"Clemont, I know for a fact Serena would never forget your birthday." Ash says, smiling. "I remember the little party we had in Coumarine City when you turned 15."

"I know. We had my favorite cake and I got a decent amount of gifts." Clemont says, looking down at his feet. "It isn't like Serena to just forget about today, you know? I know she remembered last year, but why would she just….forget about today?"

"I know, but you know Serena. She might just surprise you." Ash says, putting a reassuring hand on Clemont's shoulder.

A small smile appears on the blonde boy's face. "You're right, Ash. Serena would never forget my birthday, and I know she just might surprise me. The day just started, and I shouldn't really jump to any crazy conclusions." Clemont says with a smile.

"Che-Chespin, che!" Chespin says, looking at his trainer with a smile on his face.

"See, even Chespin says you shouldn't rule the day out just yet." Ash says, smiling. "Serena will remember."

Clemont smiles at Ash, hoping he's right about Serena remembering his birthday.


End file.
